The Journey of a Thousand Miles
by hweasley21
Summary: Post HBP. The trio is starting the search for Horcruxes but they find so much more along the way. Rhe some HPGW. Warning:Language, violence, HBP spoilers and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Leaving Home**

The wedding was beautiful, Ron would never have admitted that to anyone, but it had actually touched him. As the days grew darker and the faces grew gloomy, it was nice to see two people so in love.

"Ron" Harry whispered, "We have to leave soon. At least I am leaving soon-if you want to go, you have to make the decision now."

Ron sighed and looked over at his family. His mother was still crying and his father was beaming at Bill, his own eyes filled with emotion. Ron didn't really want to go but he knew he should. The trio had traveled this far together in life, now wasn't the time to buck tradition.

"Were going" Hermione hissed. Ron jumped; he hadn't even realized she was there. She was standing behind Harry with her hands on her hips. "We already discussed this Harry" She continued. "We are going"

"Ok" Harry mumbled, "Just giving trying to give you an out" He turned to me, "have you told them yet?"

"No" Ron admitted. He cut Hermione off before she could say anything, "I didn't want to ruin the wedding, but I am going to tell them now" Ron ran his fingers through his hair and prepared to talk to his family. Just as he was heading in their direction Hermione grabbed his hand, he looked down at her tiny hand and felt the familiar stirrings in his stomach. Hermione blushed and quickly pulled away.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Hermione asked. Ron was still fascinated by her hands and little disappointed she pulled away. 'Ron" Hermione said again, "Would you like me to go with you to talk to you're parents?"

Ron snapped out of his trance and pulled his eyes from her petite fingers, "No" Ron replied, "No, I can do this" he looked over at Harry, I will be back soon, I hope". Ron gave Hermione a lopsided grin which she returned blushing again. He walked over to Molly and Arthur who were talking with Bill and Fleur. Ron decided there was no reason to tell his brothers and Ginny about his little trip. The only people who really needed to know were his parents; they would pass along the message later.

"Mum, dad" Ron started. His parents pulled their attention away from the bride and Groom smiling at their youngest son.

"Ronald" Molly said, "I meant to tell you earlier, you looked very handsome today son." She beamed at him and took his hand in hers. Ron gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks mum" Ron replied, "Can I talk to you and dad for a second?"

"Of course" Arthur answered looking concerned, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes dad" Ron told him, "but I need to speak with you, right now. Let's go in the house"

His mother and father followed him back towards the burrow. The three Weasley's walked in silence. Harry smiled at his friend and mouthed, "Good luck". Ron nodded in response.

"Ok, Ron" Mrs.Weasley said once they were in the kitchen. "What is this about?"

"Ok, I need you to listen to me" Ron started again. "I need you to really listen. with an open mind, ok?"

"Ok" Mr.Weasley answered, "Go on"

"Dumbledore and Harry were on a mission the night Dumbledore died. They had been working together the whole school year preparing for this. Harry plans to keep going on that mission" Ron explained, "Harry is leaving town tonight. Hermione and I are going with him. We can't tell you what we are doing or where we are going but I can promise to keep in touch as much as possible."

Mrs.Weasley's eyes filled with tears, "Ron" she started but he cut her off.

"Mum please don't make this hard" Ron said, "I am of age and I am going with or without you're blessing. But it would be easier with you're blessing"

Arthur and Molly were both silent for a moment. They alternated between looking at Ron and at each other. Finally Arthur cleared his throat, "Ron you are of age and we can't stop you from going. Son, you have to understand how hard it is for us. Our children are all growing up so fats and not only are they growing up but they are doing so in a time of war. You are a man son, and I am proud of the man you are becoming."

Ron felt his face going red, he never heard his father talk about him like that. It made for once Ron felt important, and in his family that was quite the accomplishment but still his father's words didn't answer his question. "What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"That means that we will miss you" Mrs.Weasley said obviously trying to control her sobs, "That means we expect you to find a way to let us know you are safe and that we wish you the best on you're journey."

Ron felt a weight lift from his shoulders. "Thanks" Ron sighed. He put his arms around Molly's neck and hugged her close. When he released his mother Arthur shook his hand.

"When will you be leaving?" he asked.

"Tonight" Ron advised them. "We are all packed. We wanted to duck out quietly before the reception was over."

A look of panic washed over Arthur's face but he quickly recovered, "Very well son. We should say our goodbyes now." He hugged Ron.

Arthur and Molly left a moment later; Ron expected Molly waited until the door shut before she released the flood gates. Ron sat down at the scrubbed kitchen table. He took a moment to get prospective. The war was here and he could feel it in his bones. The world around him was changing. He thought about Hogwarts, about his friendship with Harry and Hermione. The three of them had faced dangers together and always come out on top. The time had come for them to face the greatest danger yet and Ron felt a stab of fear. What if he couldn't protect Harry…or Hermione?

Hermione. She had become the enigma that haunted his every dream. His friendship with Hermione had changed and he could tell without either saying a word. There was something between them. He couldn't quite place the source but something in him said he was in love. But how can you be in love with you're best friend. How do you go from being mates to lovers?

"Ron" Hermione called from the doorway. He looked at her and smiled. The world might be confusing for him right now but no matter what he knew that Hermione would always be apart of his life. "How did it go?" Hermione asked concern written all over her beautiful face.

"Better than I imagined" Ron confided, "they wished us luck. I have their blessing to go."

Hermione looked relieved and came into the room. She put her arms around his neck, "Oh Ron, I m so glad" she whispered into his neck. He felt her little shoulders heaving and knew her crying. He wound his arms around her waist.

"What is wrong?" Ron asked.

"Everything" Hermione wailed. "I am scared. Ron, I am really scared. I have no idea what is going to happen"

"None of us do" Ron reminded her.

"Yeah but there is more" Hermione admitted, "I haven't told my-I haven't –I-"

"You what Hermione?" Ron prompted.

"I haven't told my parents we are going" Hermione sobbed, "I am afraid of what they will say"

Ron was shocked. Hermione was the most honest and upfront person he knew, he couldn't imagine her keeping this from her parents. He knew she must really be afraid to keep something like this from her family. "I was afraid" Ron told her, "but it went well"

Hermione shuddered, "My parents will be different, I assure you" she whispered. Ron wiped the tears from her eyes. "Harry and I will go with you to tell them" Ron said, Hermioen started to argue but Ron cut her off, "No, you need us and we will be there for you."

Hermione smiled, her brown eyes still glistening with tears, 'Thanks" Hermione replied.

"What are friends for?" Ron asked. His eyes caught hers and for a moment they were froze in an intense gaze. Ron didn't know what to do, he was barely breathing. He moved close, moving in to kiss her.

"Guys" Harry called coming through the door. Ron and Hermione quickly pulled away staring at the floor nervously. Harry either didn't notice or chose to ignore his friend's discomfort. "It's time"

"Ok" Hermione said straightening her shoulders. "We just need to get our bags and then we will be off"

"Harry and I will get the bags" Ron told her. "You stay here"

"Ok" Hermione relented after a staring contest with Ron. "But hurry"

Harry and Ron climbed the stairs. Hermione's bags were sitting right in the doorway of the room she shared with Ginny. Ron grabbed them and shrunk them with a quick swish of his and, then stored the luggage in his pocket.

"Harry" Ron said as they grabbed and pocketed their own bags. "We need to talk"

"Change you're mind about going?' Harry asked.

'No" Ron snapped, 'it's about Mione"

"What about her?" Harry asked.

"We have to stop by her house on the way to Godric's hollow" Ron said. Harry looked confused. "Her parents don't know we are leaving and she is scared to tell them."

Harry seemed a little hesitant but the look on Ron's face must have convinced. 'Ok, we have a couple of days I guess."

"I didn't ask you" Ron informed him. 'I was telling you"

Harry grinned at Ron's tone and look. "Sure mate. I understand. You run this show. I am just boy who lived, right?"

Ron laughed as they went back down the stairs, "Arrogant prat" Ron mumbled. He had no idea what the waiting for him but he had Hermione and Harry and that was all he needed …for now at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron found Hermione pacing in the living room. "Mione" Ron said gently. "You ready?"

Hermione looked up and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Ready as ever I guess," she chirped. The trio was heading out the front door when they heard screaming and footsteps.

"Wait" Ginny cried, "Wait!"

Ginny Weasley rushed into the room her long red hair flowing behind her. Harry's breath caught in his chest. _Merlin, _he thought, she_ is beautiful. _Then he mentally slapped himself for having the thought. He had to let go of Ginny, for her own sake.

"Ginny" Hermione started, "We are-"

"I wasn't talking to you" Ginny snarled, causing Hermione to recoil. "I am sorry" Ginny said quickly, "I just-I am a little distraught". Ginny turned back to Harry. "Can we talk?"

Harry nodded, "You guys wait for me outside" Harry told Ron and Hermione. "I'll be out in a minute". They nodded and without another word headed out the door. Once the door shut behind them Harry turned to Ginny.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"I am" Harry replied. "I have to this is bigger than us. This is life and death. I have to finish what Dumbledore started."

Ginny sighed, "I get that," Ginny said. "I really do, but I am scared. I am scared for you. I want us to go back but I know we can't. I just wanted to say goodbye."

Harry smiled, "Goodbye" he said. Ginny put her arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"Come back for me. Promise you will come back for me" She whispered into his neck.

"You know I can't promise that" Harry said. He pulled away. "I love you. I always will but I may not be able to come back at all. I may not survive this Gin and you need to be ready for that"

"Never" Ginny hissed. "I will never accept that. I will be waiting for you"

Harry didn't respond he simply turned his back and went outside. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him.

"Everything ok?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and pulled his wand from the waistband of his jeans. He stuck it out to flag down the knight bus.

It appeared out of thin air and came to an abrupt start in front of the trio. Stan Shunpike opened the door and stepped off.

"Welcome to the knight bus" he started but quickly stopped when he saw Harry's face. "I guess you've 'eard this before" he said and Harry nodded. "Ok, then come on" He motioned them to get in. Hermione gave Ernie direction to her house and then they picked seats in the back of the bus.

The trio made small talk but none of them was very chatty. Harry tried not to picture Ginny's brown eyes glistening with tears bit her couldn't get the image to go away. He would love Ginny until his very last breath but he had to be responsible and live his life now. Maybe one day he could come back for her but for now he had things to do and Ginny just didn't fit in his life.

Sooner than Hermione expected they pulled in front of her house. She sighed deeply and stood up. _It's now or never, _Hermione thought grimly.

"Come on boys" Hermione directed. Harry and Ron both stood up and followed Hermione off the bus. She saw the look on Ron's face as he looked at her house. It occurred to her that in the six years she had known them, they had never seen her house. To her it was an average house but to Ron it probably looked like a castle. She stood there for a moment to look at it. Her childhood residence was a large brown home. It was three stories and had a winding driveway.

Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her up the driveway. "Let's go," he urged. Hermione tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind her ears and tried to tell herself this would work out in the end.

"Nice house" Ron commented.

"Thanks" Hermione mumbled. When they reached the front door Hermione pulled her keys out of her purse and opened it. "Mum, Dad" she called. Both of their cars were in the driveway so she knew they were home. "Mum"

"Hermione, love?" Her mother replied. "Is that you?"

"Yes mam" Hermione answered. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen"

Hermione led Harry and Ron down the hallway to the kitchen. Emma Granger was standing there on the telephone. She smiled at Hermione. "I will have to call you later" Emma said. "Hermione just walked in" She put the phone down and embraced Hermione. "Hello Darling" she said. "This is a nice surprise"

"Hello mum" Hermione replied. "You remember Harry and Ronald."

"Of course" Emma replied. "Hello Boys. It's good to see both of you again."

Harry and Ron both greeted Hermione's mother politely.

"Emma" Hermione's farther called as he came into the kitchen. "Is dinner ready?" He stopped abruptly when he saw the trio. "Hermione, love- what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see you" Hermione answered. The room seemed a little tense. Finally Todd Granger cleared his throat.

"Well, we are glad you're here" He said a moment later. He turned to Ron and Harry. "Would you boys like to join us for dinner?"

Ron looked at Harry. Harry shrugged and then nodded.

"Sure" Ron told him.

"Let me just set the table" Emma said. "Hermione, please help me?"

Hermione followed her mother over to the table and helped her set it up. Todd Granger smiled uncomfortable at Harry and Ron. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked.

"Water would be fine" Ron answered.

"Same" Harry said.

Hermione's father turned to get the boys a glass of water. "Weird" Harry mumbled and Ron nodded. The atmosphere of the Granger's home was tense and Ron wondered why.

"Here" Todd said handing the boys their water. Both muttered a thank you.

"Dinner is ready" Emma announced. "Come on"

Todd led the boys to the dinner table. He sat at the end of the table. Emma sat on one side of him and Hermione sat on the other. Ron and Harry positioned themselves at the other end. The dinner was served and everyone ate quietly. Finally Hermione started a conversation.

"I guess you heard about Professor Dumbledore" Hermione said.

'Yes" Todd answered. "We were very sorry about that. He seemed like a nice man"

"He was" Hermione replied. She sounded a little choked and up and she sniffed quietly into her hands. A moment later she recovered and turned back to her family.

"Will the school be closing?" Todd asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know yet," Hermione answered truthfully. "But it doesn't matter. I won't be going back"

"Oh Hermione" Her mother cried. "We were hoping you would say that."

"I don't understand" Hermione said.

"Well, we were going to tell you not to go back" Emma said, "We were going to let you finish in a normal high school. The wizarding world is just too dangerous. I am so gad you agree"

Hermione stared at her parents for a moment. "No, you don't understand" Hermione said. "I am not going back to Hogwarts because I am going with Harry and Ron to join to war"

"Hermione" her mother started but Todd Granger held up his hand.

"No Emma" He said. "Let me make this easy Hermione. You will be coming home"

Hermione's face turned red and she pursed her lips. "No, I wont" Hermione replied. "Don't you get it? I have to do this"

"Why?" Emma cried. "Why do you _have _to do this?"

"You can't seriously be asking me that?" Hermione screeched.

Mother and daughter were both on their feet glaring at one another. Harry and Ron watched in horror as the scene continued.

"This war has nothing to do with you." Emma retorted.

"Mother it has everything to with me" Hermione cried.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but found no words. She just sat down again with tears in her eyes. Hermione continued to stand as if waiting for another round. A few moments later Hermione silently took her seat.

"Todd-tell your daughter she isn't going anywhere" Emma fumed. Mr. Granger looked up at Hermione and for along moment just stared-finally her cleared his throat. "No Emma-Hermione can go where she pleases."

"What?" Both Hermione and her mother cried.

"I would like nothing more than to keep her here" Todd explained, "But she is an adult now- an adult that can make her own decisions"

"But Todd" Emma started. Mr. Granger shook his head she cut herself off.

"Thank you Daddy" Hermione whispered. She stood up and Harry and Ron followed suit. Hermione rushed over and hugged her father. When she released him she turned to her mother. Emma stood up and left the room quickly.

"Give her time pumpkin," her father said. Hermione nodded and motioned for Harry and Ron to follow her. She climbed the staircase in the hallway and led them down a dark hallway. At the end of the hallway was white door. She threw this door open and revealed her bedroom. Ron and Harry stared at the room realizing this is the first and possibly last time they would ever see Hermione's room.

Her walls were white and clean. She had a few pictures hanging on walls-mostly of her family or Ron and Harry. The only other color beside white in the room was blue. It was disgustingly clean. Hermione headed for the closet and door and threw it open. "I will only be a minute guys". She grabbed a suitcase and mumbled a packing spell. Ten minutes later she was ready to go. Hermione stopped by her parent's room but the boys could see she didn't have the nerve to knock.

"Your mum will come around" Ron assured her. Hermione nodded stiffly and lead them back down stairs. She said one last tearful goodbye to Todd Granger.

"Take care of her boys" Todd called from the doorway after walking them out.

"We will sir" Ron replied.

Hermione stuck her wand out and summoned the knight bus again.

"Surrey" Harry told Shan when they climbed aboard. "Number four Privet Drive"

They sat down in the back. Hermione and Ron made quiet small talk while Harry prepared himself to see the Durlsey's-for the very last time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry we can't stand here all night" Hermione scolded him, "it is silly and unsafe"

"I know" Harry sighed.

The trio was standing on the curb in front of Number 4 Privet Drive. Half and hour had passed with them standing on the curb and Harry made no motions to go to the door. Part of him was very excited-knowing this was the last time he would ever be there. But part of him was very scared-the Durlsey's always made Harry feel stupid and he didn't really want Ron and Hermione to witness his verbal (and possibly physical) abuse.

Hermione lifted her suitcase up and headed for the door. Ron looked at Harry with sympathy- "Come on mate" Ron urged, "We don't have a lot of time here"

Harry nodded and followed his friends. Hermione hung back and let Harry knock on the door. He shifted uncomfortable waiting for one of his relatives to answer the door. A few moments later the door swung open revealing Dudley. Harry's cousin stared blankly and continued chewing on his doughnut.

"What are you doing here?" Dudley finally asked.

"I sort of live here" Harry mumbled pushing his way inside. "I wont be living here much longer but…" Harry trailed off looking for his uncle Vernon.

"Dad isn't here," Dudley told him. "He is on a business trip for a week"

"Best news I have heard all year" Harry muttered. Ron and Hermione both stifled a laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Petunia asked-She came into the living room with her arms crossed over her chest and she glared at her nephew.

"According to Dumbledore I have to stay here one last time before my seventeenth birthday" Harry told her. "I am not sure exactly how long I have to stay here-he never said. But Dudders here tells me Uncle Vernon is away for a week-so I will be staying a week" Petunia looked over at Ron and Hermione. "These are my friends-Ron and Hermione. They will be staying here also. Treat them-well treat them as well as you can"

Petunia didn't reply immediately. She looked at Harry for a moment and they saw her face soften a little bit. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "I could make you some dinner"

Harry didn't really know what to say to her so he just nodded. Her attitude didn't make sense. He motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow. The trio went into the kitchen and stood around the table. Petunia opened the refrigerator and started to make sandwiches. Dudley came in whining.

"Mummy-they can't stay here" Dudley whimpered, "Piers is staying here for the summer"

"Duddy- darling" petunia cooed, "Please-there is nothing mummy can do-they wont be here long. Don't worry "

Dudley shut up but glared at his Harry and his friends. Petunia sat small plates down on the table. "Go on sit down" she said. Ron and Hermione were obviously waiting for Harry to sit before they did.

Harry looked over at Dudley to see if his cousin was still pouting but he wasn't. Dudley was staring at Hermione in a way that both embarrassed and offended him. Harry looked over at Hermione- her clothes weren't too revealing but it was summer and Hermione was wearing cut off shorts and a tank top. She was oblivious to Dudley's leering. Harry elbowed Ron; "Give Hermione your shirt" Harry hissed referring to the button up Ron was wearing over a t-shirt. Ron looked confused for a moment.

"What?" he asked. Harry motioned to Dudley. Ron followed Dudley's stare and it only took Ron a minute to realize what was going on. Ron shrugged off his over shirt and handed it to Hermione." Put this on" he whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Put this on before I punch his smug little face," Ron snarled still looking at Dudley. Hermione looked over at Dudley and quickly realized what was going on. She gave a Dudley a disgusted glare and slipped the shirt on.

"Dudley-please" Harry said, 'Try to act half-way decent"

"What?" Dudley asked trying to look innocent.

"Stop looking at my friend like she is a piece of meat" Harry replied. "That is rude"

"I-I" Dudley stuttered. He smirked at Harry, "What is she your girlfriend?"

Harry shook his head and started to reply but Ron broke in. "No- she is my girlfriend and if you continue looking at her like that I will break arm"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Dudley looked terrified he backed slowly out of the room and ran away. Harry looked over at Ron who was suddenly blushing. Hermione was also blushing and looked shocked. It took Harry a moment to make the connection. _Girlfriend-_Harry thought-_since when is Hermione Ron's girlfriend._ Harry decided to let it go for now.

"Here" Petunia said sitting the food on the table along with three sodas. She paused and waited for them to start eating. "Dudley's friend Piers is staying here this summer and he is in your old room."

"Guess it is back to the broom cupboard for me" Harry said under his breath.

"Actually" Petunia started. "We started redoing the attic this year. It isn't finished but you could still sleep comfortable up there"

Harry regarded her silently for a moment and nodded, "Ok-thanks"

"While you are eating I will bring out some blankets and such" Petunia said and left the kitchen quickly.

Ron and Hermione stared at their food. Harry shrugged and started eating. The silence was deafening and he realized the two of them had an awful lot to work out. His thoughts slipped back to Ginny. The wedding was over- what was she doing now?


	4. Chapter 4

Petunia set them up in the attic. She gave them sleeping bags and pillows. "If you get cold-let me know" Petunia said before leaving them up there. Harry was in shock- why was his aunt being so nice?

"That's odd" Ron said.

"Who cares?" Harry mumbled. He handed sleeping bags to Ron and Hermione and the three of them set up their sleeping space. When they were done they sat down and started making plans. "We are going to stay here for a week. When we leave here we are going to Godric's Hollow"

"How long will we be there?" Hermione asked.

"A week-maybe less" Harry told them. "I think once we get there we will know what the next step is"

"Ok-we are with you" Ron told him.

"Thanks" Harry said. He yawned and stretched. 'I am exhausted. I think we should all get some sleep. We will need our energy."

The three of the climbed into their sleeping bags and prepared to get some sleep and within minutes they were.

"Harry" Hermione hissed. "Harry"

"What?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Is it-Can I" Hermione stuttered.

"Can you what?" Harry asked.

"Can I go and take a shower?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled into his pillow. "No" Harry told her.

"Oh ok" Hermione replied and moved away from him. Harry sat up and looked around Ron was still asleep.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"About 7:00 AM" Hermione replied.

"Come on" Harry said motioning for Hermione to follow him, "Grab your clothes"

Petunia was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Good morning" she greeted Harry and Hermione. "Harry would you and Hermione like some breakfast?"

"Sounds good" Harry said, "But Hermione wanted to take a shower. I assume that's ok"

"Of course" Petunia replied sounding hurt. She turned to Hermione. "Dear the bathroom is the third door on the right. Towels are in the closet beside the bathroom- please help yourself."

Hermione nodded and headed towards the bathroom. "Need any help?" Harry asked.

"No-I think you have done enough chores around here" Petunia said with a smile. Harry laughed and sat down at the table. A few minutes Petunia served eggs, bacon and fruit for them to eat. She sat down across from Harry.

"Where is Dudley?" Harry asked as he started eating.

"He is till sleeping" Petunia replied.

For a minute Harry and his aunt ate quietly. "Harry" Petunia said a moment later. "I am sorry"

"Sorry for what?" Harry asked.

"Everything." Petunia replied. "I was thinking about your headmaster said last year about us mistreating you. He is right and that is my fault. I should have stood up for you-for Lily."

At the mention of his mothers name Harry's heart seized up.

"Lily and used to be very close-when we were" Petunia broke off and wiped her tears away. "When we were kids we were very close. The she started at Hogwarts-I was jealous of the attention she got from it. I married Vernon and he hated Lily and James. I loved my sister and I liked James Potter-he was a nice boy who loved my sister very much" Petunia trailed off again. "I guess what I am saying is-I love you Harry and I am sorry. You deserved a better life. I know you are going to fight- Him, the one that killed Lily and I wanted you to know in case…"

"In case I died," Harry said. He sat back in the chair letting what she told him sink in. She loved him. She was sorry.

"I love you too" Harry replied.

Petunia jumped from the table and gave Harry a hug. She pulled away a few moments later. 'Go wake your friend Ron. Let me know he needs to eat now or Dudley will eat it all"

Harry laughed and ran upstairs. He jumped up the steps to the attic and found Ron already awake. He was lying on top of Hermione and they were snogging madly. Harry felt incredibly embarrassed at the sight and little nauseated. He turned to leave and accidentally kicked his trunk. "Damn" he hissed.

Ron and Hermione broke apart and both looked ready to die. "Harry" Ron started. Harry just held his hand up.

"No need" Harry said. "You two can do what you want-I just don't want to see it or hear about it ok?" Ron and Hermione nodded. "Breakfast is ready and you two may not get another chance to eat when Dudley wakes up"

"We will be down in a minute," Ron told him and Harry nodded. He turned and left the attic.

Ron and Hermione snogging was weird but not unexpected. Harry had seen this coming for quite sometime although he had to wonder if them snogging was worse than them arguing.

For the next few days the trio did research and reading but could find nothing on horcruxes. The relationship with Petunia and Harry continued to change especially because most days Dudley and Piers were off causing trouble Petunia would sit with them in the living room-she would knit or clean while they planned and researched. It was on a day like that when Petunia sat up suddenly during a conversation.

"What are you three talking about?" Petunia asked.

"Voldemort" Harry replied. He saw the look of recognition on her face. "What?"

"I heard that word-horcuxes. I have heard that words before" Petunia told him.

"When?" Harry asked.

"The summer after Lily graduated from Hogwarts. Vernon was out of town and I let Lily and James stay here. I heard them talking about Voldmort and I think-No, I am sure they said that word" Petunia explained.

"What did they say?" Harry prompted.

Petunia seemed to be wracking her brain. Ron and Hermione were on the edge of their seats waiting. Petunia frowned. "I am sorry Harry. I don't remember"

Harry was crestfallen but forced a smile anyway. "That is ok-thanks anyway Aunt Petunia"

The day before they left harry and Ron were in the kitchen eating lunch. Hermione was sin the attic looking through the books she brought with them. "So" Harry started. "You and Hermione are a couple now?"

Ron blushed and nodded. "Yeah –it's about time huh?

"It is" Harry agreed. 'I am happy for you"

"What about you and Ginny?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Who is Ginny?" Petunia asked with a knowing grin.

"Ron's sister" Harry told her. "She was my girlfriend but we broke up"

"Why?" Petunia asked.

"It's all very complicated" Harry told her. "But I miss her"

Petunia opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Hermione screaming. All three of them left the room to find her.

Hermione was standing in the hallway. Dudley had her pressed against the wall and she was crying. Piers was holding her wand.

"Dudley" Petunia admonished. "You let her go right now"

Dudley eyed his mother but backed off of Hermione. Hermione scrambled away and right into Ron's arms. It seemed to be taking all of Ron's self control not to attack Dudley.

"Dudley-go to your room" Petunia ordered. "You too Piers"

"But mum" Dudley whined.

"No buts-I didn't raise you to attack women"

Dudley looked shocked but went to his room muttering. Hermione was still crying.

"Are you ok dear?" Petunia asked gently.

Hermione nodded but seemed shaken.

"Come on-let's get some tea" Petunias suggested and they all went to the kitchen.

"I think we should be leaving today," Harry said after petunia had calmed Hermione down.

"No you don't have to " Petunia said.

"We should be moving on" harry insisted. "But thank you for letting us stay here."

"No problem" Petunia answered.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went upstairs to pack. When they were done they went back to the kitchen where Petunia was making dinner. She handed Hermione a sack. "There is some food in there-for the trip"

"Thanks" Hermione said.

Petunia leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek. "You remind me so much of my baby sister. Take care of yourself Hermione darling"

Hermione nodded and back off. Lily hugged Ron who seemed confused by the gesture. "And you-I can see why harry befriended you" Petunia told him. "You are just like that Potter boy-James."

"Really?" Ron said. "I am like James"

"Kind, funny and brave-yes, just like him" Petunia told him. "Be safe ok?"

Ron nodded and went to stand by Hermione. Petunia turned to harry with tears in her eyes. "They would have been so proud of you" Harry didn't say a word he just let her go on. "Those eyes are so hard for me to look into. Please be careful. I love you"

"I will try. I love you to" Harry responded.

"Promise you will write" Petunia said.

"What about uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"Let me deal with him" Petunia replied. She leaned over to kiss his cheek and whispered.

"Go and get your little Ginny" Petunia replied. "I think she is just what you need right now"

The trio headed outside and again flagged the knight bus down. Harry turned and took one last look at the house before he left.


	5. Chapter 5

It was raining in Godric's Hollow. The trio walked into the Inn and found it was very reminiscent of The Leaky Cauldron. "Hello" the barkeep called.

"Hello" Hermione replied. "We need a room-maybe two"

The barkeep eyes them warily. "We have one room. The rain you know?"

"Yeah" Hermione answered. "Ok- one room will do"

Harry stepped up and handed the Galleons over. The barkeep tried to get a closer look at Harry's face but Harry wouldn't let him. He handed them a key to the door and pointed them in the direction.

The room was small with two beds. Harry put his stuff down on one. "Ron and I will take this bed and you take that one"

"No" Hermione started but Ron cut her off.

"Yes and do not argue with us," Ron told her. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but obviously thought better of it.

"Fine" she said.

The trio went downstairs and had a bite to eat. When they were done they asked for directions to Lily and James's house. The barkeep finally got a loom at Harry and realized whom he was. He gave them directions to both the house and the cemetery where they were buried.

On the way there the trio was very quiet. Ron and Hermione both seemed to realize this was tough for Harry and they gave him space.

"It was never rebuilt" Harry shouted when they arrived. He walked around the place that was once his home and glared at the ruins. "Why?"

"Maybe-maybe people thought it should be left in peace," Hermione suggested.

Harry sat down on the ground. It was gone-the home his parents had together. It was all gone.

"Harry" Hermione said quietly. "There is someone lurking around out there"

Harry stood up slowly and pulled his wand. Harry walked to the doorway with Ron and Hermione behind him. Harry saw a figure cloaked in black standing watching them. "Stupefy" Harry cried pointing his wand at the figure.

Hermione shrieked. "Harry" she said but he was already running forward. Harry kneeled beside the figure and lifted off the hood.

"Aberforth" he said quietly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Aberforth-he is Dumbledore's brother"

A few minutes later Aberforth Dumbledore was awake. "Sorry about sneaking up on you Potter" he said - his voice sounding very similar to Dumbledore himself.

"No that is ok" Harry said. "Sorry for stupefying you"

Aberforth laughed, "I expected as much from you". Aberforth turned around and looked. "Let us go back over there-out of sight"

Harry and Ron helped Aberforth to his feet. They walked into what used to be James and Lily's house. Aberforth walked to the backmost part. "This used to be your room" Aberforth informed him. He pointed in front of them, "And that was there room"

Harry looked around felt a sharp pang. This used to be his room. Harry shook it off and looked at Aberforth. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you" Aberforth explained. "I have something for you"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Not here" Aberforth hissed. "We can't discuss it here"

Harry nodded, "Ok- where?" Harry asked.

"Follow me" Aberforth whispered. He stood up and walked out of the house. The trio followed him and scurried down the street behind him. Aberforth stopped at a little shack down the street. The trio followed him inside nervously-hoping they could trust him.

"Albus placed the wards on here himself" Aberforth explained. "After our mom died we lived here briefly until we went to Hogwarts."

"You lived here" Harry asked a little shocked.

"Oh it used to be bigger and nicer but after we both left-well time took its toll" He explained. "I didn't know why Albus insisted in keeping it but now I do"

He kneeled down onto the wooden floor pulled the boards up. It revealed a staircase. "Follow me" he said again.

Harry moved to follow and Hermione grabbed his hand. "Harry-should we be trusting him"

"At this point Hermione we already have trusted him and we have to accept any and all consequences for that but there is no going back"

The trio quietly followed him down the steps but they had their wands at the ready. Aberforth was standing the basement beside a trunk and many other things. "My brother hid these not long before his death. He was prepared for it I guess. Wish he would have told somebody"

"What is all this?" Harry asked.

"Some of Albus's things" Aberforth said. "Things he wanted you to have"

"Me?" Harry asked

"Yes-he wrote me a letter stating what he wanted you to have. I brought it all here. He told me he thought you would be coming to Godric's hollow"

Harry began looking through the stuff.

"Harry" Hermione said again. "We need to find a way to get this all out of here"

"She is right" Aberforth said. "No matter what wards are up it isn't safe here"

"Then where?" Harry asked.

"I can take it back to the Hogshead with me." Aberforth said. "Then when you three are done here you can come for it. If you are off on some adventure you will need a base of operations"

"The hogshead?" Ron asked.

"No-Hogwarts" Aberforth replied. "It is empty right now"

"I will not go back there," Hermione said.

"He is right it is the best place to be right now," Harry explained.

"It isn't safe without Dumbledore" Hermione argued.

"Actually the death eaters wont be going there for a while." Aberforth replied. "Albus is dead, the Order has their own headquarters and all the students are at home. It is still a very safe place to be"

Hermione was quiet but finally nodded, "Fine" she said.

"Ok-we will be there in the morning," Harry told Aberforth.

He walked the Trio outside and bid them goodbye.

"I hope this is the right thing to do" Hermione said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry awoke the next morning before Ron and Hermione. He quickly showered and changed clothes. He left the Inn and went to the cemetery. He took flowers and laid them on his mother's grave.

"Hi" Harry said. "I feel really weird talking to you but I feel like I need you right now" Harry paused. "I am scared I am leading my friends to their deaths and I miss Ginny so much it hurts. Am I doing the right thing?"

He couldn't explain it but suddenly it was like he heard his mothers voice only in his head.

_Darling you aren't leading your friends anywhere-they are following you by choice. You are making the best decisions and you have to trust your instincts. As for Ginny-if you miss her go to her._

"Mom" Harry called but he knew it was no use. She was dead and he must be hearing things. But her words were strong and renewed his faith. He knew what he needed to do.

On his way back to the Inn Harry found a man to start re- constructing his parent's home. He had no idea why he wanted to do that. He felt it was message-Voldemort may set them back but would never win. James and Lily might be dead but they would never truly be gone-Just like Dumbledore.

Hermione and Ron were waiting for him when he came back. "Ready to go?" he asked and they nodded. Once again the knight bus was flagged down and they left for Hogsmeade.

Aberforth seemed happy to see them but was very busy when they arrived at the Hogshead. They waited almost thirty minutes to talk to him. He left one of his helpers behind the bar and took them upstairs. "I left the stuff in a room up here" he told them. "Have you thought of how you will get there?"

"No" Harry admitted.

"I have that taken care of too," Aberforth said. 'It's not far but you need a safe way of getting there. I have a car"

"Like a muggle car?" Hermione asked.

"Yes- a Ford Fairlane" He told her. Then he smiled "A 1957 Ford Fairlaine"

Hermione seemed shocked but didn't respond.

"I will drive" Ron said.

"No" both Hermione and Harry shouted at the same time.

"I will" Hermione said trying not to laugh. 'I have a muggle drivers license"

"You do?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Ok-I will help you kids get the stuff into the car" Aberforth said. "Now- I will place a disillusionment charm on the car so you can drive without being seen-come on"

Aberforth took out his wand and charmed the stuff to follow them downstairs. He managed to get it all outside without being seen.

Ron chuckled, "I am not riding in that"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It's pink" Ron said.

"Come on Ron" Harry urged. "It is a short trip"

Ron, Harry and Aberforth packed the stuff in the car and Aberforth disillusioned the trio and the car.

"Thank you" Harry said before they got into the car. Hermione started the car and they headed to Hogwarts.

Hermione was decent driver and there were no accidents. When they reached the Hogwarts grounds they could see Hagrid's cabin was empty. "I wonder where he is?" Harry asked.

"Went to visit Madame Maxine" Ron replied. "I heard dad and Lupin talking about it"

They parked the car by Hagrid's Cabin and hid it carefully. They trudged up to the castle and found it was unlocked. "I can't believe that" Harry said. Once inside Hermione did a few complex locking spells. "I will do some research and put up some wards later"

They started walking through. They were all three shocked by how eerie it was when empty. Harry felt anger rising through him again when he thought about Dumbledore's death. "Let's go to Dumbledore's office" Harry suggested. "That feels right. "

The trio ended up in front of Dumbledore's office trying to figure out the password. Finally Harry shouted out in frustration, "For Godric Gryffindor's sake this is useless"

The stone Gargoyles jumped out the way.

"What did I say?" Harry asked.

"Godric Gryffindor" The Gargoyle replied.

"Can we change that password-that is far too easy?" Hermione said as they walked in.

"Yes" The Gargoyle told her.

"Change the password to Ginerva" Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione smirked. Harry decided best to change the subject. "So let's put this stuff down and start going through it"

Ron and Hermione did as Harry suggested. Harry started in the large trunk and Ron and Hermione each picked a box. It was mostly paperwork. It seemed to be all the research Dumbledore had ever done regarding Horcruxes and a lot of it Harry already knew.

"I am going to take a break," Harry announced a few hours later. He was hungry and he figured Hermione and Ron were too. Harry wasn't sure if the house elves were still at Hogwarts or not. "Kreacher" Harry called. A moment later the house elf appeared in front of Harry with Dobby.

"Sir" the house elf squeaked with a sour expression.

"Hello Harry Potter" Dobby greeted him warmly.

"Hello Dobby" Harry replied. "Are the house elves still working here"?

"For now they are sir" Kreacher answered.

"Good- we need to eat." Harry said. He looked at them. "Could the two of you get us something to eat?" He paused and looked at Kreacher, 'Food decent to eat that isn't poisoned"

"Don't worry Harry Potter" Dobby squeaked. "Kreacher is bound to you and forbidden to harm Harry potter in anyway"

"Good-thank you Dobby" Harry said he turned to Kreacher. "Now go!"

With a pop both house elves were gone. Harry grabbed a spare piece of parchment and sat down to write Petunia a letter.

Aunt Petunia 

_Just wanted to let you know I was safe. For safety reasons I can't tell you where I am but I am fine-as are Ron and Hermione. Were still researching but haven't turned anything up._

_I went to my mum and dads grave. I thought about you while I was there-have you ever been?_

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_-Harry_

He folded the letter. "Ron, Can I use Pig to send a letter?"

"Sure, what is wrong with Hedwig?" Ron asked.

"Nothing" Harry replied. "Just everyone-including the death eaters know she belongs to me"

"True" Ron replied.

Harry grabbed Pig and attached the letter to her. He watched her leave. He hoped Petunia was ok-and silently he hoped she remembered something although he knew it was a long shit.

"Wow" Ron said. "Harry-come here and look at this" Harry walked over to Ron and saw him holding Gryffindor's sword. "Remember this?"

"Yeah" Harry answered taking the sword. "It belongs to you now" Ron told him.

Harry smiled remembering the moment he used this to save Ginny from the Chamber. "Ginny" he said and his smile faded. He stood up and put the sword down. "I will be back," Harry told them and he apparated. He knew he didn't have a license but he didn't care. He needed to see Ginny.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry apparated into the Burrow and hoped it was empty. "Tank you" Harry whispered when he realized it was. Harry tip-toed up the stairs and found Ginny's door opened. He knocked. Ginny looked up from the desk.

"Oh Merlin" she said. She ran and put her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I" Harry stuttered. "I had to be with you"

"I missed you" Ginny said.

"Yeah-me too" Harry replied and then he kissed her. The world seem to spin beneath him for a moment and he never wanted it to end.

"I am coming with you" Ginny whispered when he pulled away.

"Gin" he started

She had already pulled out of his grasp and went to her desk. She scribbled a note and used magic to stick it to the door. "I told them I ran away and went after you-that way they don't get mad at you"

"Gin" he started again but she cut him off with a kiss.

"How did you get here?" Ginny asked as she threw clothes in her bag.

"Apparated" Harry said.

"I can side along" Ginny informed him. "I have done it before"

"But I don't have my license yet" Harry argued.

"Neither did Bill at the time" Ginny grinned.

Harry found himself smiling and then he chuckled. 'Ok-but we have to hurry."

Ginny finished packing and the wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "I trust you. Let's go"

Harry closed his eyes and hoped this worked. Sure enough when he opened his eyes he was at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office. Ron grinned at his sister and hugged her.

"hey ginny" he said. "Mum and Dad are going to kill you"

"I know" Ginny laughed. Hermione however looked perplexed." nice to see you too Hermione"

"No-it is great to see you Gin but how?" Hermione said. "How was Harry able to apparate in here or out for that matter"

"She's right" Harry said. "You can't-or your not suppose to be able to"

"Harry this bad" Hermione warned him. "The defenses have been let down. Who would have done that?"

"I don't know" Harry said. "What do we do?"

"We have to put them back up" Ron broke in.

"Ron-we can't do that," Hermione said. "We aren't powerful enough"

"I could" Hagrid called from the doorway.

At first Harry was glad to see him but then he saw the look on Hagrid's face. "Hi" Harry said.

"What are you lot doing here?" Hagrid asked.

"We are on a mission," Harry told him. "A mission from Dumbledore"

Hagrid considered this. "Ok" He said. "I trust ya – Dumbledore definitely was up to something before he died."

"We were told by Aberforth to come here" Hermione advised him.

"Dumbledore's brother?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes-he gave me all this stuff" Harry answered. "he said Dumbledore wanted me to have it"

"Well then he did" Hagrid replied. "I will get with Sprout and a few others. We will put the wards back up"

"Hagrid-don't tell them we are here" Harry said. "Please-ok?"

Hagrid was quiet, 'Ok" he agreed finally. "I will make something up. Harry please be careful. Come see me before you leave"

"Hagrid-we parked our car by your house" Hermione's aid as he was leaving.

"car?" Hagrid echoed.

"Yes-our pink ford farlean" Ron answered with a smirk.

"Ford Fairlaine" Hermione corrected him.

Hagrid just shook his head and smiled as he left.

"So here we are" Ginny said. She walked over to the pile of boxes. "What are we doing?"

Harry explained about the horcurxes. Ginny seemed shocked. Then Harry explained about Godric's Hollow and Aberforth. Ginny looked around, "So all of this is yours?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah" Harry answered. "And some it may contain the answers we need"

Harry heard a pop and turned and found Dobby and Kreacher with food. "Another filthy blood traitor" Kreacher mumbled when he saw Ginny.

"You do not speak of Harry Potter's girlfriend like that" Dobby said looking ready to throttle Kreacher.

"Don't worry about him" Harry told Dobby. Harry turned to Kreacher. "Yu are forbidden to call Ginny names" Harry paused, "or Ron or Hermione"

Kreacher mumbled but all he did was put the food down and leave. "I will go and bring back food for the nice lady" Dobby said motioning to Ginny.

"No thank you Dobby-I am not hungry right now" Ginny told him.

"Just call for me Harry Potter" Dobby called and then he diapparated.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down to eat. Ginny was still looking around. Before they finished eating Pig flew through the window. Harry stood up and grabbed the response from his aunt.

Harry- 

_I am so glad to hear from you. Please give Ron and Hermione my best._

_I wanted to tell you I remember something. James and Lily were doing the same kind of research you were. They said one of the horcruxes was some kind of scepter and it was located in America. Actually Ron is the reason I remembered that because the people who had this scepter in America-there last name was Weasley too._

_I hope that is helpful. Take care and write back soon._

_-Petunia_

Harry put the letter down and looked form Ron to Ginny. 'Do you two have any relatives in America.

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "Don't think so"

"We do" Ginny said rolling her eyes at Ron.

"My dads cousin Daniel Weasley lived there-I think he is dead now but his kids are still there" Ginny said.

"Right-Amanda and Turner" Ron said. His face grew dark. "Daniel stole dads inheritance from his father plus they say he is a death eater"

"Was" Ginny reminded him, 'I am pretty sure he dies a few years ago"

"Why do you ask?" Hermione asked.

Harry read them Petunia's letter. He explained to Ginny what happened at the Durlsey's.

"So our family has horcrux?" Ginny asked looking disgusted.

"Maybe" Harry said. "We need to still research before we run off and attack your relatives"

"I bet they do though" Ron muttered. "Dad says they are pure evil"

When they were done eating they decided to turn in for the evening but to sleep in shifts until the wards were laced back up. Hermione and Ginny were going to sleep first. Hermione found Dumbledore's bedchamber.

Ron and Harry continued to go through the old journals and paperwork. They chatted through the night of what might be coming for them in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: There is a lot of detail and what may seem like uselss history. It all ties I think and I had fun writing it-so have fun reading it. Thanks for your reveiws.**

"Harry" Hermione called. "Harry comes here"

Harry put down the journal he was reading and walked over to Hermione. She was looking at an old piece of parchment. "What?' he asked.

"I found something" she told him and handed him the parchment.

_Diary –destroyed _

_Ring- destroyed_

_Locket- cave?_

_Scepter of Knowledge- Alabama?_

_Helga Hufflepuff's cup- Orphanage?_

_Nagini-?_

_Voldemort-?_

"Oh wow" Harry breathed when he finished reading. "This is it"

"Harry- do you see the question marks?" Hermione asked." That means it is all a guess"

"So was the locket and we would have had that one if someone hadn't beaten us there" Harry reminded her. "It's worth a shot-but what is the Scepter of Knowledge and where in Alabama?"

At this point Ron and Ginny joined the conversation. "Our relatives lived in a little wizarding suburb in Alabama" Ron advised.

"The we have to go there" Harry said, "But we need to pal first" Harry scribbled a note to Aberforth asking what to speak with him.

An hour or so later Aberforth knocked on the door. Harry went to get him and led him inside. Harry explained about the Scepter and Alabama.

"The Scepter of Knowledge was made for Rowena Ravenclaw by Tobias Olivander-yes related to our Olivander" Aberforth told them. "It was her wand. It can't perform any magic- she made sure her magic died with her."

"Ok well we have to get the Scepter and we are pretty sure we know the general area of where it is located." Harry told him. "Alabama"

Aberforth snorted, "Alabama-that is random isn't?"

"Sort of" Harry said.

"What kind of help do you need?" Aberforth asked.

"Does Hogwarts have records of old students?" Hermione asked. "Maybe their updated addresses?"

Aberforth smiled, "Actually yes". He nodded to the sorting hat. "Ask that thing:"

Harry took the hat from the shelf. "I need the last known location for a former Hogwarts student." Harry said.

"Name of student?" the hat asked.

He looked at Ron, "Daniel Weasley"

"Daniel Weasley" Harry said. The hat was quiet for a moment. Harry wondered how many Daniel Weasley there were?

"Daniel Weasley sorted into Slytherin house in 1951 graduated in 1958" The house said, "Last known address 1 Weasley way, Westoria Alabama 38958-Untied States of America"

"Weasley Way?" Hermione asked.

"Did we forget to mention they are rich?" Ginny muttered.

"Well- I will take my leave now" Aberforth said. "Good luck"

Harry watched him leave and the others began discussing. "We can't fly to far," Ginny said.

"Apparition too dangerous" Ron said.

"Looks like the Knight Bus again" Harry said, "It would be fairly quick:"

"Where are we going to stay?" Hermione asked.

"A hotel" Harry said.

"Money" Ron and Ginny chorused.

"I will pay for you" Harry said.

"I will pay for Ron and you can pay for Ginny" Hermione said. "My dad sent me money"

"Oh sounds good" Harry said.

However Ron looked less than pleased that Hermione was paying for him and was grumpy all evening while they packed. The decided to get started in the morning.

The next morning Harry had breakfast brought to them and they poured over a map.

When they were done Harry flagged down the knight bus-Stan seemed a little surprised. "You lot keep popping up," he said. The he looked pointedly at Ginny, 'and there is one more of you"

"Yeah" Harry replied. He led his friends to the back after telling Stan where they needed to go. It didn't take long to get there and Harry didn't quite feel ready but he knew it was know or never. They found a modest Hotel in the muggle part of town but decided not to check in until later-something better might come along. .

Hermione found some witches from the area who identified the house as Weasley Plantation and gave directions. It took them hours to get up the nerve to actually go look around. When they did head that direction Harry made sure the sword was hanging on his back.

The house sat on a large amount of property- a farm. A large gate surrounded it but Hermione and Harry were able to find a way in the back by climbing a tree. "What now?" Ginny asked once they were in. Harry took out his invisibility cloak.

"You two go to the door and say you wanted to meet your family. Hermione and I will follow you in under this" Harry said.

"That plan sounds a little shotty Harry" Ginny said, "A lot could go wrong"

"We don't have long ok" Harry said, "Let's just go with this"

Ron and Ginny begrudgingly approached the front door. Harry and Hermione under the invisibility cloak followed. Ron cleared his throat and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes but a house finally opened the door. "I would like to see Amanda or Turner Weasley" Ron said.

"And you are?" The house elf asked.

"I am Ronald and this Ginny Weasley" Ron said, "They are my cousins"

"Second cousins actually" a distinguished older gentlemen said. He had similar facial features to Ron and blazing red hair "It's ok Tinker-let them in"

The house elf let them pass and Hermione and Harry followed. "Ron and Ginny-yup you definitely look like Weasley's –striking good looks" he chuckled. "Please follow me-tell your friends they can drop the cloak no on will hurt them"

The trio and Ginny stopped short. Hermione looked at Harry and he shrugged. They took off the cloak. "Hello" the man said. "I am Turner Weasley-please come in"

The four of them followed him into the living room. "You are Arthur's kids right?" Turner asked.

"Arthur has seven kids though," a woman said as she came into the room. She had decent figure for an older woman and again-red hair "I am Amanda Weasley" she said. She looked over Hermione and Harry. "Who are your friends?"

Ron cleared his throat, "This is Hermione Granger-she is my girlfriend" Ron said motioning to Hermione. She stepped forward and reached out to shake their hand.

"And this" Ginny started proudly "is my boyfriend Harry Potter"

Harry decided right now wasn't the time to correct Ginny but he wasn't her boyfriend-not right now.

"Well imagine-our second cousin dating the famous Harry Potter" Amanda said. "It is a pleasure to meet you all of you"

"Please sit down," Turned said. Everyone sat down and Turner called a house elf to bring in drinks. "Now-what brings you kids here"

"What?" Ron asked, "Oh just a visit"

Turner chuckled, "Ron your father fights with the Order of the Phoenix and thinks I am death eater-this isn't a visit"

"Your not death eaters" Ginny said.

"Goodness no" Amanda told her. "Father wasn't either-although he was evil enough. He just never openly supporter them. Our father was an odd man."

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"First Weasley ever in Slytherin" Turner answered. "For generations we have been in-Weasley's were always in Gryffindor"

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes" Turner said. "The farthest we can actually trace our family is to the day of the founders- Atticus Barrington was a close friend of Godric Gryffindor's and the husband of Rowena Ravenclaw but our family has always been in Gryffindor"

Ron and Ginny seemed in awe of this history lesson. So Harry decided to push forward. "So why did your dad end up in Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"No one knows" Amanda said. "But he never became a death eater although he wasn't a nice man. He hated muggle-borns. Even the man I married"

"You married a muggle-born?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Amanda said. "He was skilled last year by death eaters along with my daughter Elizabeth"

"I am so sorry" Hermione said.

"Yes-I don't know what they wanted," Amanda said. "It is almost like they wanted something from us"

"Maybe they did" Harry said he leaned forward. "Do you have a scepter?"

"A scepter?" Amanda repeated. "A scepter?" She paused and then looked oddly. "The Scepter of Knowledge?""

"Yes" Harry said.

"Well-yes we do" Amanda said. She turned to her brother. "Is that still in the attic?"

Turner nodded, "I think so-why?"

"That is why we came here," Harry said. "The death eaters want that scepter"

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"I can't really explain but Voldemort wants it" Harry said. He expected Amanda and Turner to cringe but they didn't.

"Why?" Turner asked.

"I can't explain" Harry said.

"If this is why my brother-in-law and my niece died that I want to know" Turner replied.

Harry sighed and realized he had right to know some of it. "Ok Voldmort needs that scepter to remain mortal-that's it"

"Dark magic huh?" Amanda asked and Harry nodded. "Tinker-please go get the scepter out of the attic?"

The house elf went to go and find it. Amanda looked at Harry, "Why didn't you just say all of this"

"We thought you were death eaters ordered to keep it safe" Ginny replied.

"Tell your father we aren't" Turner said.

A few minutes later the house elf appeared with a white box. Harry took it from him and opened it. There lay a silver scepter with the Ravenclaw house crest. "This is it" Harry said. 'The Scepter of Knowledge" Hermione reached out and obviously wanted to touch it. Her eyes were shinning.

"This is legendary," she said.

"Would you kids like to stay for supper?" Amanda asked.

"No we should go" Harry replied.

"No please stay" Turner urged. "I would love more time with Ron and Ginny"

Ron and Ginny looked hopeful so Harry nodded his assent.

"Good" Turner said. "Now lets all just relax"


	9. Chapter 9

"Dinner was excellent Turner but we need to be going" Harry said.

Turner shrugged, "I understand. He looked at Ginny and Ron. "It was great to see you kids"

"Yes" Amanda said with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for coming to see us and please keep in touch."

Amanda and Turner walked them to the door. Harry stopped before they opened it-something didn't feel right. He reached into his pocket and pulled his wand out.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Wands at the ready" Harry told them. "Something is wrong"

"What?" Turner asked. "What is wrong?"

"They're here" Harry said, "Waiting-I can feel. I just know it". He stepped forward and threw the door open. It seemed calm out side- a little too calm. Harry motioned for everyone to follow him.

"Exelliarmus" someone yelled-the voice floated from the wooded area.

"Protego" Harry responded. He jumped of the porch and rolled onto the grass. At that point spells began flying from everywhere. Harry couldn't see the attackers all he could hear were their voices.

"Hello lil baby Potter" Bellatrix sang from behind him. The sound of her voice made his blood boil. He turned around quickly but not quite quick enough. "Crucio" she yelled. Harry fell to his knees-he felt more pain at that moment than ever before. He screamed in agony and than as quickly as the pain started it disappeared. Harry saw Bella retreating. "You ok Potter?" Turner asked coming up behind him.

"Yes" Harry answered. There was apart of Harry that wondered if Turner tipped the death eaters off but he wasn't acting like it. Harry was pulled out of his reverie by Hermione's scream. He saw his best friend hanging in mid air -being spun around. He felt sick to his stomach and tried to get her down. The death eaters were laughing as the levitated her towards the trees. Her head was hitting the branches.

"Put her down" Harry bellowed.

The death eaters laughed. "If you insist" one replied and Hermione was dropped.

Everyone went to tend to Hermione except Harry he chased the death eaters firing every curse he could think of. They must have realized they weren't winning because they all dissapparated. "Bloody cowards" Harry bellowed. He reached into his pocket and found he still had the scepter.

"Harry" Ginny said. "Harry we have to take Hermione to a healer"

Harry turned around the sight made him feel faint. Hermione was lying on the ground unconscious. "Harry" Ron bellowed. "She is going to die-please hurry" Harry ran over there and reached down to stroke Hermione's cheek.

"I am sorry" Harry said.

"No time for that now" Turner said. "We have to get her to St.Bosco's" Turner picked Hermione up. I will apparate her there-you kids floo there with Amanda.

"How do we know you can trust you?" Harry asked.

"Guess you don't" Turner replied before he dissapparated with Hermione.

"Come on" Amanda said ushering them inside. "Follow after me". She grabbed a handful of powder. "St.Bosco's" she yelled and disappeared in green flames. One by one they followed her-all praying Hermione would make it.

Hermione was in and out of consciousness when they arrived. She had severe head injuries and mental anguish. Ron wouldn't move by her bed for three days. During one of her moments of consciousness she grabbed Ron's hand. Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"I love you Ronald" Hermione whispered.

"I love you too" Ron replied. He stroked her hand. "I don't want to lose you." Ron kissed her hand. "Will you marry me?"

_Merlin, _Harry thought, _did he just propose?_

For a moment Hermione didn't respond then weakly she answered, "Yes". She slipped out again shortly after.

"Harry-Can we talk?" Ginny asked.

They were all still at the hospital. Harry was going through the notes on Horcruxes.

"Sure" Harry replied.

"Why haven't you spoken to me since the fight?" Ginny asked.

"I speak to you everyday," Harry mumbled.

"No- I mean really talk to me?" Ginny said.

Harry looked up at Ginny, "I knew having you here would be bad" Harry told her, "Look what happened to Hermione. That could have just as easily been you"

"But I am fine" Ginny assured him.

"For now" Harry replied, "And if I can help it you will remain that way. You're going home"

Ginny teared dup but didn't press the issue. Harry felt a stab of guilt as she walked away. _It is for her own good, _he told himself.

--------------

"I feel fine" Hermione said huffily. "I want to leave"

"Hermione please" Ron said, "try and understand. You have been through a lot. You need time to heal"

"I want out now," Hermione growled.

The healer rolled her eyes, "Fine. I will get your release paperwork"

Harry looked between Ron and Hermione. He wondered if they were actually going to get married.

"Ron" Hermione started, "About what you asked me. I know why you did it. I know we aren't getting married. You were scared"

Ron was quiet for a moment then he smiled, "I asked you to marry me and you said yes. We are getting married-unless you have changed your mind"

Harry wished like hell he wasn't apart of this conversation and started for the door.

"No" Hermione said, "I haven't changed my mind"

Harry opened the door as quietly as he could but Ron noticed, "Where are you going mate?"

Harry hesitated, "Giving you guys some time alone- you know, to work things out"

"No need for that" Hermione replied with a grin. She looked over at Ron. "It has all been worked out."

Harry still wanted to go- this room felt awfully cramped. He turned around and smiled at his friends. His soon to be married friends. This was going to change everything and he knew it.


End file.
